Three
The number three is a recurring theme in the Grim Dream series. It is a significant symbol in the lore of Landfall, and it carries many meanings. Most commonly, however, the number three represents two competing opposites with a point of balance in the middle, between them -- similar to a scale. Superstitious people consider the number three to be "well balanced" and "lucky." Multiples of three are abundant in the lore of Landfall and in the prose of the books, and these appearances usually have an implied, deeper significance. Examples of "Balanced" Sets of Three * There are three metaphysical planes of existence: the shadow, the flesh, and the grim dream. On the [[Izu'a'ir|Great Compass of the Izu'a'ir]], the shadow points "north" and the dream points "south." The flesh (our physical reality that we can see and touch) stands as the point of balance between them. * There are three elemental planes of existence: the water, the air, and the land. (alternatively: the sea, the sky, and the mountains) On the Great Compass of the Izu'a'ir, the sea points "west" and the mountains point "east." The sky stands as the point of balance between them. * There are three types of gods: Ahzulan, Aran, and Izilan. Each type corresponds to an elemental plane. The Ahzulan and Izilan are in constant conflict, represented by the ebb and flow of the tides against the seashore. Their conflict is mediated by the Aran, represented by clouds which lift water from the sea to rain on the land. According to legend, when the Aran left Landfall and the Ahzulan defeated the Izilan, the world became perilously imbalanced, and Water's Age began. Balance was not restored until the Izilan recovered. * There are three man-kin cultures in Landfall: the Shaolei, Tazitan, and Thlossians. According to legend, the Shaolei rose from the ocean floor in a great domed city, and they are still the "property" of the Ahzulan sea gods. In contrast, the Thlossians fled as far away from the ocean as they could get, ultimately settling in a high mountain valley. The Tazitan live along the shore and believe in balance between land and sea. * Arguably, the River of Ages has two counterparts: the fae / siabra realm and the realm of woe. Time behaves differently in those realms, but the River of Ages is reachable by both. It is unknown if woe can reach the fae realm. If all known realities are arranged as a spectrum, then our reality could be the midpoint of balance between the fae and woespawn realities. Other Examples of Threes * The Grim Dream series itself is three sets of three books each -- a "trilogy of trilogies." This results in nine books, total. For more on three-by-three sets, see: Nine. * The King of Bruhinn is Beauregaerd III (in other words, Beauregaerd the Third). Arguably, his reign has been unlucky, though, since his wife died in childbirth (while bearing his third child), his daughter was exiled for being ziraduun, and Beauregaerd himself disappeared while fighting the woespawn at Snow Anchor. * The Forgotten God of Hate (Althuzah) has three lieutenants: Sinthrall, Wrathmane, and Hexfane. * There are three types of ghuul: mor'ghuul, dra'ghuul, and vul'ghuul. Each type of ghuul corresponds to one of Althuzah's three lieutenants. * In the prevailing philosophy of magic, shadow magic is visualized as three facets. These facets are not opposed to each other across a balanced spectrum, like the gods (east vs. west). Rather, it is believed that the facets of the shadow form orthogonal dimensions, like the three dimensions of the flesh. (up/down, left/right, and forward/backward) * Similarly, dream magic is visualized as three orthogonal aspects. * Emperor Belgaine III (Belgaine the Third) was a successful leader who is admired in Jeceau culture. Multiples of Three In the lore of Landfall, there are many references to the number nine. Nine is an important multiple of three -- it is three times three. Thus, many of the references to nine derive from underlying relationships to the number three. For more, see: nine.